fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Noc Śpiewów
"Czarny humory"? I Came To Play! 13:21, lip 8, 2012 (UTC) :Dude. Dude! DUDE! Będziesz się przyczepiał do każdej literówki? ._. LAAAAAAAAME! ViktoriaForever! 13:43, lip 8, 2012 (UTC) ::To były dwie literówki. "H" i "o". Tak, będę się przyczepiał, zwłaszcza, jeśli znajduje się w pierwszym zdaniu. Pff. I Came To Play! 14:05, lip 8, 2012 (UTC) Wow, naprawdę jestem pod wrażeniem. Niezły klimat, no i tekst tego Skakdi. :D Aha, popraw "poraz" w 9 linijce. I Came To Play! 14:09, lip 8, 2012 (UTC) Zgadzam się z przedmówcą, świenty klimat i ciekawe postacie. Klasycznie już, czekam na dalszy ciąg :D--Guurahk 06:07, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) W pierwszym akapicie nagle przechodzisz z czasu przeszłego to teraźniejszego, ale ok. "Jednak mu to nie przeszadzało." - zamieniłbym na "jemu", bo w obecnej formie brzmi nienaturalnie. Ten tekst Skakdi, którego pokonał umieściłbym jako żartobliwy, a nie taki agresywny, chociaż tak też jest dobrze. Bar w pierwszym rozdziale, no ten FF może się zaliczyć do czołówki. ^^ A Guurciu, co się serwuje w barze? ^^ "Nie były niczego sobie" - powinno być bez nie. "Chwycił się za twarz i zaczął kaszleć"? To też brzmi nieco odrobinkę tyćkę dziwnie. Aha, jeszcze "lewym ramieniem objął barki i kark" - wystawrczyłoby np. "lewą ręką objął", albo "objął lewą ręką". To tyle, a opowiadanie nadal jest świetne. I Came To Play! 06:37, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) A ja w przeciwieństwie do Akuumo nie będę się czepiał błędów stylistycznych, bo nawet z nimi FF prezentuje się znakomicie. ^^ Dobra, robota, Tenebris (ty ponuraku ;P), jestem pod wrażeniem, no i czekam na więcej <:D ViktoriaForever! 07:53, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki wielkie za dobre opinie. Akuumo, jeśli chodzi o "nie były niczego sobie", to rzeczywiście, masz rację, ale wcześniej napisałem "nie były takie złe", jednak zmieniłem i zapomniałem usunąć to "nie" z przodu. Natomiast "lewym ramieniem objął barki i kark" - no, chciałem, żeby było wiadomo, gdzie go objął, no bo zwyczajne "lewą ręką objął" było by jak dla mnie zbyt ogólne. No, ale nic, i tak jestem zadowolony z ocen. Tenebris ,Władca Cieni . Now it's my turn. Fajna ta sekwencja z ciemnością. "uderzył go pięścią w twarz. Tenebris uderzył w szafę. Pomimo tego, wstał do pozycji siedzącej" - dafuq? Chwycił go za szatę...Pff... Prawdzi zakapiorzy noszą zbroje! Znowu niezła cięta riposta. :P "perfekcyjnym mistrzem" - dziwnie to brzmi. A poza tym oczywiście wszystko dobrze. Indestructible Man 07:07, lip 14, 2012 (UTC) Po kiego czorta ta sygna? I jeszcze nic nie widać. Operacja Wykop! 20:10, wrz 8, 2012 (UTC) Pomysł z grafikami na końcu każdego rozdziału. Wpadł mi do głowy taki pomysł, ale jakoś nie mam specjalnie opinii o nich, w sensie, "podobają mi się bo...", albo "są niepotrzebne i bezsensowne, ponieważ...", więc chciałbym znać wasze zdanie. Projekt z grafikami na końcu każdego rozdziału. Jesteś na... Tak Nie Tenebris . Ja jestem na tak ^.^ ViktoriaForever! 17:19, wrz 12, 2012 (UTC) No to w porządku, nie chcę mi się dłużej czekać. Skoro przeważa liczba głosów na tak, to grafiki będą. Dziękuję za uwagę, Tenebris Cóż... Nie licząc tej kartki, muszę przyznać, że jest naprawdę nieźle. Ciekawy pomysł z grafiką, popieram. FF bardzo mi się podoba, oby tak dalej. <:D Akuumo 07:02, wrz 15, 2012 (UTC) Przeczytałem, i muszę powiedzieć, że ten FF to kawał dobrej roboty! Lubię takie klimaty tajemnicy, w tym przypadku takie "poszukiwanie przeszłości". Czekam na kontynuację. Świetny FF, na Karzahniego! Ajson 16:43, lis 14, 2012 (UTC) Chciałem jeszcze dodać, że fajnie wypadają te pomniejszone lub kolorowe teksty i strony. Ajson 16:12, lis 15, 2012 (UTC) No... Przeczytałem... I... O rany... Naprawdę niezłe... Głębokie... Czasami za głębokie... I ten patos... Czy coś... Czasami za dużo... Ale ok... I ta fabuła... I to uczucie DAFUQ?... Ale na serio Dafuq. ._. Baaaaaaardzo "tajemniczy" FF. Pod koniec zacząłem myśleć, że mało dialogów i... Dafuq. Tak wiele odpowiedzi, tak mało pytań. Kim jest Tenebris? Co to za wizje? Czemu Ceo zaatakował Antrocez? Skąd ma roboty? Czym są te wizje? Co było pod chatą Matoranki? Co działo się z Rokanem i Vistanem? Co będzie dalej? Czy WI maczały palce w Tenebrisie? Wybraniec? No, ale mam nadzieję, że kontynuacja będzie jeszcze lepsza. I, że uczucie Dafug zniknie. I te wszystkie "czarne tła, różowe napisy itd" wydają się nieco przebajerowane. 9/10 Akuumo 10:42, lis 17, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki wielkie za oceny. I Akuumo- czarne tła mają oddzielić rzeczywistośc od wizji Tenebrisa, a wyróżniające się napisy po prostu wskażać na "ważność" danego zdania. Tenebris Nie ogarniałem, ale ogarniałem (tak wiem) i było zajebiście. Teraz, po Anihilacji, wszędzie widzę Pheo. Liczę, że kontynuacje będą jeszcze lepsze. 10/10. Akuumo 20:11, gru 28, 2014 (UTC) Ale ten FF był ŚMICHOWY xd Właściwie niezbyt dużo się wydarzyło, Ceo najechał Antrocez i eeee no to tyle. Po co to zrobił? Skąd Tenebris go znał? Dlaczego stracił pamięć? Odpowiedzi na te pytania w tym FFie nie znajdujemy i to dobrze, bo ma to zachęcić do dalszego poznawania historii. Ale mam jeszcze kilka pytań niezwiązanych z historią Tenebrisa. Na przykład dlaczego Gera zamiast eee no, sprowadzić jakąś pomoc dla miasta, zajęła się tylko Tenebrymbałe? :/ I dlaczego ci Skakdi (i Vistan) tak po prostu postanowili zaprzyjaźnić się z Tenebrymbałe? :/ Ale przynajmniej nie byli to #typowi_stereotypowi_Skakdi, bo byli dobrzy :/ Przynajmniej dla Tenebrymbałe :/ I dlaczego w mrocznych wspomnieniach mrocznego Tenebrymbałe na mrocznym tle była Turi? :/ Bo z nią mi się właśnie ta postać skojarzyła. I WTF skąd tam ten kwiat. Styl pisania był... well, no, ok. Chociaż gorszy niż w Dwóch Szalach Prawdy (ciekawe dlaczego). Natomiast dialogi były TAKIE SZTUCZNE I LAMERSKIE, że aż śmichowe xd Przy "Dzień dobry państwu" Ceo o mało nie spadłem z krzesła xd Było też parę błędów, no i mógłbyś podzielić niektóre akapity na mniejsze akapity, lepiej by się czytało. Ale ogółem było ok. A, jeszcze jedno - Kropki przed myślnikami since 2012. Grr. Podsumowując, FF jest mimo błędów i kijowych dialogów całkiem przyjemny, dobre wprowadzenie do historii Tenebrisa Riyena Tertiuma Proroka Cieni Obiektu Reflaxe 0-3 (tylko czemu w FFie był obiekt Reflaxe 0-2? :/) NOSICIELA. I były nawiązania do Karzahniego, a to u ciebie zawsze na plus xd 7/10 Voxovan 08:30, kwi 7, 2015 (UTC)